


Animal Crackers In My Soup

by Luneykitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fun, M/M, dad!gents, kid!lads, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneykitty/pseuds/Luneykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was always such a calm kid. He'd eat his carrots out of a bowl sitting next to him while he watched Geoff play video games (if he wasn't playing them himself and smoking his adoptive parent at every game he picked up). He kept his bunny ears clean without being reminded, was low-key, and loved a good cuddle.</p><p>Michael and Gavin...weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crackers In My Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing but cute hybrid toddler/young kid lads and parent gents up in here
> 
> Been wanting to write this for a while haha. I like the occasional fluffy kid with loving parent fic but usually kids aren't my thing so. This was a little left field for me but I had fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"How come your horns aren't like Rye-rye's?" Michael asked curiously from where he was sitting on the back of the couch, legs thrown over Geoff's shoulders while he ran his hands all along the smooth, curling horns of his adoptive dad. His cat tail hung down behind him and off the couch, swinging and twirling idly.

"Because we're different animals, buddy." Geoff answered with a tired smile, tapping away at his controller while Ray's fingers furiously matched his on the opposite one. For having such stubby kid fingers the little tyke could still whoop their asses at pretty much every game they owned. 

Geoff groaned as his character fell to the bunny's, his little champ taking a moment to reach into the bowl of baby carrots beside him and stick one into his mouth. He used his lips to hold it in place while he nibbled sedately at it, both hands now free to continue killing Geoff's character once he'd respawned. 

"How come you're different animals?" Michael asked, tugging on Geoff's ears until the ram flickered them out of his weak grip. He giggled to himself and immediately grabbed on again, blissfully unaware of the exhausted sigh that left his dad's mouth.

"You already know not everyone gets the same animal, Michael. We're all different." He had to bite his lip to keep from cussing when Ray dispatched him yet again. He'd been so close to getting the kid that time, too! 

Jack didn't like it when Geoff swore in front of the kids and Ryan had agreed, stating that they were old enough to start imitating them all now. They also knew how to open doors now too so any sort of 'stress relieving activity' had to be in their bedroom, door closed and locked and with many prayers the kids stayed asleep through the night.

"Yeah but everyone else doesn't have horns." Michael pointed out like it was obvious, leaning his weight on Geoff's horns now. The gent could feel a headache begin to form from the unrelenting pressure and cursed his luck. Jack and Ryan had gone off grocery shopping, leaving Geoff the dubious honor of watching their two menaces and one sweet angel. 

Wait...

"Michael, where's Gavin?" Geoff tried to sound casual about the question but the pain developing below his horns and the fact he hadn't heard the pitter patter of little birdie feet in a while made him instantly alert. How had he not noticed their British boy had wandered off during video game bonding time?

"Oh, he's learning to fly. I showed him how to climb the tree in the backyard." The curly haired cat responded easily, frowning in toddler concern as he remembered how badly his squawking adoptive brother was at climbing in question. 

Before he could say anything about his observations his seat was suddenly standing, Geoff's hands gripping onto Michael's legs as he raced towards the backyard with an exclamation of 'Fuck!' that made the cat's eyes go big. 

Ray, left alone on the couch with his carrots, calmly continued nibbling on his favorite treats while he switched the game to single player.

\---

"Micoo, are you sure about this?" Gavin asked nervously, feathers puffing as he stood on the roof of their home, a pair of swimming goggles on his head. They were far enough back that their three parents wouldn't see them, Geoff busy cleaning the pool while Ryan and Jack set out tables and decorations for the summer barbeque they were hosting later that afternoon. 

"Of course I'm sure!" Michael grinned fiercely, excited for the prank they were about to pull. He had his own pair of goggles around his neck, tail swinging almost like a dog's in his anticipation. 

He knew Ray was keeping Jack and Ryan busy for them, the bunny having grown into an accomplice when Michael and Gavin's antics began getting more constructive and less random chaos. Pranks and play were fun, Michael destroying the furniture with his claws or Gavin and Michael wrestling in general weren't.

Geoff was a good parent, just he was the most absentminded, especially when he started working on one thing and forgot he was baby-sitting. Jack was the hardest to slip away from do to his hovering and never ending attention while Ryan didn't so much forget about them as he enjoyed watching what sort of adventures the kids would come up with. 

"Alright." Michael peeked over the edge, making sure just his ears and the top of his head was visible. He saw his Ram Dad on the side of the pool facing the house, occupied by the scoop he was using to get any bugs and leaves out of the water. 

The cat scrambled back and grinned at Gavin, nodding his head that their target was in position. He turned his back on the bird and leaned forward a little, holding his hands out. 

Gavin hopped up and wrapped his arms under Michael's, legs going around the curly haired lad's waist. Holding on tight he lifted his wings up, trying to be as small as possible while Michael looped one of Jack's belts around their torsos' and tightened. He breathed out experimentally when Michael told him to and nodded that it was good. 

"Goggles!" Michael called in a near sing-song, pulling his up while Gavin tugged his own pair down. The bird hybrid lifted his wings, stretching and flexing them while he readied himself. They'd been practicing Gavin carrying Michael since before Gavin could fly solo, using the couch and then the bed for take offs before graduating to the tree in the backyard. 

Michael had been the one to figure out how to climb onto the roof without a ladder but they hadn't tried jumping from this high before. It would be both exhilarating and terrifying but Gavin knew it would be worth it. Flying with Michael was one of his favorite past times.

"Okay..." Michael hooked his arms under Gavin's legs, bending his knees and leaning forward. He could feel the shifting of weight as Gavin's massive wings positioned themselves. Once it felt right he charged forward with a battle cry, Gavin's sounding more like a pigeon in his ear as they launched themselves straight off the roof. 

The brief moment of flying was glorious; everyone turning to look up at the both of them with surprise while their shadow descended like a striking eagle. 

Then Michael's feet landed on Geoff, pushing him squarely in the chest with all the momentum of two growing hybrids stage-diving off a building. 

"Oof!" The ram went straight in with a splash, the two young hybrids laughing hysterically at the shock on their dad's face. It had been worth every single punishment they'd be getting for this. 

"Michael, I can't stop!" Gavin's voice screeched in his ear not a second after that thought registered. They had continued going despite running right into the ram, Gavin's wings flapping in instinctive panic and only causing them to rise higher in spurts. 

They had sailed over the pool and were quickly gunning for a head on collision with the fence.

"Ahhhhh!" Gavin's screaming filled Michael's world as he skidded and jumped along the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the fence, thinking fast. He coiled his body as much as he could, waiting for the right moment, tightening his hands on Gavin and ignoring his weird chirpy sounds and then...

He sprang with as much muscle as he could put into it, Gavin's frantic flapping and his power giving them just enough juice to leap up and right on top of the wood. 

There was a moment where Michael remained perched, eyes wide at what they had done as he and Gavin remained suspended, seemingly perfectly balanced on the narrow surface. 

And then gravity took over and they fell, rattling the fence on the way down but laughing hysterically. 

On the neighbors side. 

"...I'll go get them." Ryan volunteered, snickering into a fist while Jack fretted over a water-logged Geoff and Ray laughed his little ears off. 

\---

"Michael..." Jack sighed softly, rounded ears drooping as he found the little kitten boy at last. Geoff had been the only one able to pick him up early from school and Michael had run off as soon as Geoff's back had been turned. 

Geoff was a great guy but he didn't understand felines well enough to figure out where a tiny hybrid would go when they were as upset as Michael was. 

The kitten didn't move from where he'd curled up tight, hidden under the sink in the guest bathroom with the cupboards closed and the lights off. It was dark and tight and safe and Jack could tell the boy had been crying. 

"I know you didn't mean it." Jack murmured gently, not reaching into Michael's sanctuary in the slightest. He instead leaned his back against the unopened other side, leaving Michael's cupboard open if he should chose to leave. He closed his eyes and relaxed, non-threatening and inviting. "Tag isn't a game that's easy for you and me to play."

The lion hybrid didn't move anything more than his ears, listening to the sounds of Michael's breathing coming from under the counter. He smiled gently to himself, knowing the kitten would see it when he looked.

"I used to chase the other kids like that, too." He kept the smile on his face and very carefully didn't think about the times he had slipped up. Michael needed support right now, not confirmation that he was a killing machine waiting for the right trigger to flip his instinctual predator switch. "It will take a while and a lot of practice, but eventually you'll be able to play with all kids the way you do Gavin and Ray. You don't bite them, do you?"

"...No." Michael's voice was soft but the rigid crush of his body into the corner had lessened. He was just a little more closer to the edge of the cupboard though Jack could only listening to his movements. 

"I know it seems hard right now but you will figure it out. You learned how to climb, didn't you?" It still made Jack bite his nails and want to layer pillows below their tree but he knew how much Michael valued that skill. No one else in the house, not even Jack, could climb like Michael could. 

"Yeah." Michael shifted, sniffling slightly while he debated internally. He didn't want to be around people right now, not after Geoff had been so mad at him, but Jack wasn't mad. Jack was a cat like Michael and he wasn't angry. 

"No one is blaming you, Michael. Everyone understands why it happened." Jack smiled a little warmer when he felt a small brush of a little tail against the tuft at the end of his tail. It was tentative, questioning and seeking all at once. He rubbed back against the touch and suddenly Michael was out of hiding and crawling into his lap, curling up in the new, warmer safety spot. 

"I just wanted to play with him!" Michael sniffed loudly, ears back and hands fisted in Jack's shirt. He snuggled in tight when the big lion's arms came around him, trying to breathe through his crying. 

"Shh, shh." Jack stroked through soft curls and rubbed soothingly down his kitten's small back. Michael was usually so loud and boisterous, getting into so much trouble he could burn out all three adults on his own, let alone with Gavin in the mix. It was easy to forget their little man could be hurt and confused just as soon as Ray or Gavin. 

He cradled his little kitten close, reminding himself that all of his boys were going to mess up throughout their lives and vowing to always be willing to talk them out of their dark corners.

\---

"But Daaaaaaad~" Gavin whined, following behind the cow with a tight grip of the thick and muscley tail trailing over one of his three dad's pajama bottoms. "I wanna go to the park!"

"Gavin it's six in the morning, we can go later." Ryan muttered, trying not to sound exasperated by his adopted son's antics. He'd been up late with his usual bout of insomnia only to be woken up early by the bird flapping up and landing right on top of him in bed. It was luck of the draw who he hit of the three, but once chosen it was now Ryan who had to deal with it. 

"Now is the perfect time to go!" Gavin wheedled, tugging at the tail with no understanding of how much force he put into it. Ryan grit his teeth, reaching back to pry Gavin's fingers off only for the boy to switch grips to a different section of tail. "Let's go to the beach after!"

"We can't go to both, Gavin." Ryan began brewing a fresh batch of coffee, feeling a headache form above his tired eyes. Another tug on his tail made his ears pin back, grip tight on his mug. 

"But I wanna go!" Gavin began pulling harder, over and over again with more frantic energy. Ryan's control of his temper was beginning to slip, all of Jack's helpful hints and reminders about good parenting getting white-washed by his rising pain and annoyance. 

"Gotcha!" Geoff's voice was sleepy still but more I-just-woke-up than Ryan's I-need-more-sleep. The hand locked around Ryan's tail disappeared amidst Gavin's squeals of laughter accompanied by Michael's grumpy cat hissing. 

Ryan turned around to see Geoff with both youngsters tucked under an arm each like he was carrying wiggling logs, one winged and the other baring fangs. The ram just gave him a playful lidded look, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips before turning around quickly, purposefully jostling his cargo to get a rise out of the boys. 

"Video game bonding time! We gotta start soon, once Ray wakes up we won't have a chance of winning." Just like that they were gone, disappearing in the direction of the game room and leaving Ryan alone in the kitchen with his coffee. The cow hybrid smiled to himself, grateful beyond words for his pseudo husbands. 

He didn't know how only two people were supposed to raise kids, let alone single parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's not much construction to this, it was just an idea dump really. All three gents are together romantically but since they can't get legally married and don't want to leave one out, they are all living together and married in their hearts. The lads all came as a package deal for reasons I didn't think up and consider each other brothers, all of the gents are their dads/fathers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
